krisho: Whatt? She is a Boy
by doubleAA10
Summary: Sequel dari: She is a Boy. Suho crossdress 1x lagi untuk dating dengan Kris. RnR :)


**What? She is a boy?! **

**Sequel dari: She is a Boy**

**Warning: YAOI, typos, EYD berantakan. **

**Type: oneshot**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**A\N:** author buat sequelnya karena ini ficlet yg sukses dgn lmyn byk reviewnya ^^. Aduhh aku ngakak baca reviewnya xD luthuuww.. ⌣┈̥-̶̯͡ ̷̴ ŦĦȁƕƘ ƔƟƱ ̷̴-̶̯͡┈̥⌣ 4 the review & Enjoy...

**.**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**#Don't be silent please#**

_BRUK_

_BUARGHH_

_PRANG_

" Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun.. Ishhhhh! Dasar hyung menyebalkann! "

" Huahhh! Ampunnn! Ampunn Ho! Ouuch!"

Dari dialog di atas dapat terlihat jelas penganiayaan yang dilakukan Suho kepada temannya, Kyuhyun. Keduanya berada di kelas Kyuhyun tapi karena hari masih sangat pagi, cuma beberapa saksi mata saja yang melihat adegan penyiksaan tersebut, salah satunya Minho dan Changmin, anggota kyu-line ternarsis yang baru datang dengan membawa alat make upnya kemana-mana, menurut mereka, mereka harus tampil cantik setiap saat. Cuihh~ seandainya saja mereka sadar kalau mereka tampil cukup menggerikan pas menarikan "something" dengan kaki kekar segede singkong dan berbulu lebat -_-.

" Minniee.. Selamatkan diri kalian.. Teman ter uke kita sedang mengamukkk! Uhuuuk!" Suho semakin mengapit leher Kyuhyun dengan lengan kurusnya sedangkan kedua kakinya mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan para duo Min itu menatap horor tubuh kecil yang bergelantung di pundak Kyuhyun. Wih..kalau Suho lagi marah, ia bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari Kyuhyun yang evil itu.

" Kyu! Min! Kalian jahat padakuuu! Huweeeee~ Karena kalian first kisseu ku direbut sama namja sok bule yang bahkan aku ngga kenall! Tanggung jawabbb! T.T"

Ketiga teman Suho menutup kedua telinga mereka rapat-rapat, terutama Kyuhyun, karena raungan Suho yang melengking itu menggema tepat di sebelah telinganya.

" Mwo? Kau dicium? MuHahaHaHa.. Jadi ceritanya bibirmu uda ngga suci lagi nih.. Horeeey \(•ˆ▾ˆ•)/! " duo min itu pelukan erat terus berputar-putar bahagia, ini nih contoh teman yang ketawa di atas penderitaan temannya.

Keduanya langsung mingkem ketika melihat Suho semakin mengeratkan pitingannya pada leher Kyuhyun sambil menahan sebal, aura hitam makin menguar di sekeliling namja terputih itu.

" Ehem! Aku hanya bercanda.. Jadi siapa namja beruntung yang merebut first kiss mu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

" Entah.. Dia meninggalkanku dengan kertas berisi no hapenya.. Disini tertulis Kriseu Wu sih"

" Hah? Kris Wu?! Wu yi fan si adik kelas 10 yang dielu-elukan para uke itu?" Ketiga namja itu terganga melihat Suho mengangguk pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Rupanya Kris begitu terkenal ya?" Kyu-line minus Suho itu langsung sweatdrop.

For God sake, Kris itu begitu sempurna hingga dielu-elukan uke di sekolah SM boys school ini, bahkan uke di sekolah lain juga berlomba-lomba untuk memperebutkan walkingsexgod yang terlalu tampan ini. Tapi sepertinya pesona Kris tidak berdampak pada Suho karena namja manis itu masih menautkan alisnya bingung saat ketiga temannya memberikannya seluruh informasi tentang Kris, contoh anak hilang.

" Kemarikan hapemu" Suho manut-manut saja memberikan hape satu-satunya pada Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia lupa mode evil Kyuhyun lagi on sehingga ia membiarkan saja si empunya suara emas itu membongkar-bongkar isi hapenya dan mengetik sesuatu.

Kyuhyun bersmirk ria ketika ia menemukan contact Kris di hape Suho, sepertinya namja manis itu sudah menge-save nomor yang diberikan Kris padanya tempo hari.

_Whatsapp mode: on_

**GuardianAngel_kim: **_anyong Kris Wu yang tampan, its me! Noona cantik yang kau cium kemarin itu lohh :3 miss your sexy lips.. Siang ini kita ketemuan yuuuu~ (-^o^-)_

Dua tanda centang menandakan pesan nista tersebut sudah terkirim. Duo min yang lirik-lirikan di sebelah Kyuhyun pun menahan tawanya mati-matian, sayangnya sedetik kemudian tawa ngakak membahana di ruangan kelas itu. Suho memanyunkan mulutnya bingung ketika melihat Minho tertawa sambil guling-guling di lantai.

Tidak lama kemudian terjawablah rasa penasaran Suho ketika hapenya berbunyi di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengembalikan smartphone Suho sambil mengulum senyum, yang setengah menit kemudian dibalas dengan pelototan kedua mata angelic itu, seakan tersirat Dafuq broh! O.O

**Kris_galaxy_Wu:**_ morning babe ^^ akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga. Sudah kutunggu dari kemarin.. Miss your peach lips too my sweet lady_

" Hell! Apa yang kau lakukann Cho Kyuhyunnnn!" Amuk Suho, ia sudah mau mengangkat meja dengan barbarik dan melemparkannya ke muka sok innocent Kyuhyun sebelum smartphonenya kembali berdering.

**Kris_galaxy_Wu:**_ and its my honour to see you again sweety, we will meet after class okay? Akan kutunggu di xxx jam 2 siang. Anw, What's your name, pretty noona?_

FUUUUUuuu~

Suho ternganga sedangkan ketiga temannya terkikik geli melihat betapa cheesynya seorang Kris Wu membalas.

" Yaa! Jangan ketawa! Bantu aku pallii! Omooo ottokhaee?!" Suho memutar otak sambil mengasak rambut kuning keperakannya sendiri, mencoba memikirkan nama yeoja yang akan digunakan untuk mengelabui Kris, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak mau jujur saja pada Kris soal gendernya.

Tifanny.. Sunny.. Taeyeon.. Jessica... Aha!

**GuardianAngel_kim: **_deal! :) jangan telat eoh.. Kkk... Pengen tau atau pengen tau bangett? Namaku Kim Jun Hee.. Ingat namaku baik2 yaaa ^.~_

Huekkk!

Suho mau muntah sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia membalas dengan seabsurd dan sealay itu, cabe-cabean pula.

**Kris_galaxy_Wu:**_ it's a cute name.. Sesuai dengan wajah manismu.. I love it :*_

Dan setelah itu Suho tak sanggup membalas lagi, entah napa hatinya berdesir membaca emotikon kisseu itu, dan tanpa sadar jantungnya sudah memacu cepat memompa darah pada wajah manisnya hingga permukaannya menjadi merah muda.

" Ecieeeee~ yang mau datinggg!"

Tidak perlu lama bagi Suho untuk menimpuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan sepatunya.

**######*KrisHo*######**

" Jun hee noona"

Suho menoleh ke arah suara, ia dapat melihat sosok yang menciumnya kemarin berlari ke arahnya dengan baju memakai kemeja kotak hitam biru body fit dengan lengannya yang digulung ke siku, memakai jeans modis yang sobek di bagian lututnya dan sepatu biru puma.

" Holy shit! So amazing" batin keduanya bersamaan.

Bukan hanya Suho yang melihat tanpa berkedip sesosok manusia yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan terengah-engah dan sedikit keringat mengalir di dahi dan leher jenjangnya. Kris juga melebarkan kedua mata elangnya saat melihat wajah manis nan mulus yang dirindukannya sejak kemarin.

Bagaimana tidak? Suho sekarang memakai gaun putih yang cukup ketat hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh sexynya, yang berlengan renda-renda berwarna pink dan panjang gaunnya hanya menutupi setengah paha putihnya, dibantu dengan highheels 8 cm yang memperlihatkan betapa jenjang kaki mulus tersebut. Rambutnya kali ini digantikan dengan wig kecoklatan yang ujungnya digulung hingga sebahu dan berponi lebat, kedua matanya diwarnai eye shadow berwarna pink senada dengan renda gaunnya dan lipglossnya ditambah dengan maskara yang volumenya lebih lebar dan contact lens berwarna abu kecoklatan.

" Uhhh~ kau benar-benar lama Kris" ujar Suho merajuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang bersinar oleh lipgloss itu, hasil karya ketiga teman nistanya tentu saja.

Kelakuan seorang Suho yang lupa dihilangkannya itu membuat Kris harus menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri, namja tampan itu masih mengingat jelas betapa kenyalnya bibir peach Suho yang dilumatnya kemarin.

" Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu noona yang cantik.. Sebagai gantinya aku akan traktir makan bagaimana?"

Suho hampir saja memekik dengan suara manlynya ketika Kris tanpa aba-aba langsung mendekap Suho dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping Suho, menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat ke tubuhnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran, Suho dapat menghirup aroma parfum lelaki yang dipakai Kris, namja manis itu curi-curi melirik ke samping agak menengadah menatap wajah tampan Kris dari samping. Namja canadian yang merasa diperhatikan itu lantas menurunkan penglihatannya membalas tatapan mata bulat Suho seraya memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

Oh mi gos! Tamvannnnn~

Suho langsung memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kris, ia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipi tembamnya yang memerah, bahkan bb cream yang dipakainnya tidak mampu menutup semburat indah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Kau benar-benar manis sweety.. Kkkk~" Jantungnya seakan mau meledak ketika menangkap kekehan dengan nada berat khas Kris, belum lagi tangan lebar nan hangat yang membelai halus pinggangnya membuatnya tambah tidak fokus.

"Akh!"

Suho hampir saja kesandung kalau Kris tidak sigap menahan perut ratanya supaya tidak jatuh.

" Maaf.. Aku tidak terbiasa memakai highheels" ujar Suho malu, ia menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya pada dada Kris yang masih memeluknya erat.

" Noona harusnya memakai pakaian yang nyaman.. Bahaya kan kalau noona sampai terkilir"

Suho dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang, kris menggendongnya ala bridal style tanpa mempedulikan banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Namja manis itu terus membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kris menahan malu sampai namja tampan itu mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa. Rupanya Kris membawanya ke toko sepatu terdekat dan memintanya untuk memilih sepatu yang lebih leluasa untuk dipakai.

" Noona tenang saja.. Aku yang membayar kok.."

Suho sekarang bingung karena ia tak pernah membeli barang yeoja sebelumnya. Akhirnya yang dipilihnya malah sepatu olahraga yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan gaun yang dipakainya. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bukan apa-apa sih tapi ia heran mengapa noona yang dikencaninya malah memilih sepatu untuk pria. Akhirnya Kris sendiri yang turun tangan untuk memilih sepatunya, ia berjongkok lalu memakaikan flatshoes putih berpita dan beralaskan warna merah pada kedua kaki putih Suho.

" Noona lumayan tomboy juga yah.. Makannya pelan-pelan saja sweety" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghapus saus bolognaise yang menempel pada sudut bibir Suho yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia pusing melihat kelakuan Suho, apa ada perempuan yang makannya se-laki ini. Namja manis yang dikira yeoja itu dengan santai menyomot 3 meatball sekaligus hingga pipinya menggembung imut. Belum lagi ketika Suho mengajaknya ke arcade, tempat yang biasa dinaungi oleh para kaum adam. Namja manis itu dengan gagahnya memainkan alat pacinko dan memenangkan taruhan dengan pria-pria dewasa. Kris saja kalah total ketika diajak adu tinju, Suho perlu satu tangan saja untuk mendapat nilai tertinggi sedangkan Kris butuh 2 tangan.

" Aishh Kris jangan kemari..menganggu saja"

" Jangan disetel maximum Junhee noona..itu bahaya" nasihat Kris, keduanya sedang berada di arena baseball.

Suho mengeset alat penembak bola hingga maximum dan Kris menengahinya hingga namja manis itu tidak sempat memperhatikan bola yang sudah melaju kencang pada wajahnya.

BUK

"Ooouhh.. Appooo T.T" bola tersebut mendarat indah pada dahi Suho, karena kecepatannya diset maximal, dahinya pun terbentur dengan keras hingga Suho harus jongkok sambil mengelus dahinya yang mulai memar.

Dengan segera Kris mematikan alatnya dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi Suho, ia menaikkan rahang namja manis itu dengan kedua tangannya untuk mengecek luka tersebut. Ia menghalau poni Suho dan mengusap dahi kemerahan tersebut dengan lembut.

" Apa masih sakit noona?" Suho menggeleng pelan terbius oleh wajah tampan penuh kekhawatiran di hadapannya. Ibu jari Kris masih setia mengelus memutar luka memar tersebut hingga satu kecupan pelan mendarat pada dahinya.

" Eummm.. A.. Aku lupa, kau sudah berjanji kemarin akan bertanggung jawab untuk ciumanmu.. Apa maksudmu? Itu ciuman pertamakuu tauu! Dan kau malah merebutnya .. Huuhhh" Suho semakin memonyongkan mulutnya sewot,ia baru teringat akan hal penting tersebut ketika Kris menciumnya tadi.

" Iyaa.. Aku akan menepati janjiku tapi noona harus menjadi milikku dulu" Kris mengusap sebelah pipi halus Suho dengan smirk yang terpampang di wajahnya, aura pervertnya mulai bangkit namun sayangnya Suho tidak menyadarinya.

" Menjadi milikmu? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Suho polos, kembali mengerjapkan kedua mata imutnya yang membuatnya tambah menggemaskan.

" Mau tau? Kalau begitu ikuti aku sweety~"

Suho melongo menatap bangunan tinggi yang menjulang di hadapannya, otaknya belum dapat memproses ketika Kris langsung menarik tangan mungilnya ke dalam, hotel bintang 5 yang akan menjadi saksi bisu malam panjang mereka nanti.

**Extra**

" EeeeeeRrrrrr... "

Suho dengan gelisah menatap wajah blank Kris di hadapannya yang sudah topless, sedangkan tubuhnya sudah mulus tanpa pakaian yang menutupi.

Benda-benda yang tidak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh Kris terpampang indah di hadapannya, dada rata tanpa beha dan ehem.. Organ vital pria yang mungil dan unyuuu

Di muka Kris seolah tertulis dengan jelas

_DAFUQ! *#%&!?__€ #_

"Asdfghjkl! Kauuu namjaaaa?!"

**END dengan NisTanya! XD**

**Reupload untuk yang kesekian kalinya.. adh FFn absurd ini la ya-.- rusak mulu kerjaannya**


End file.
